Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich
'''Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich '''is a reboot of the Charles Band created Puppet Master series. This movie expands on the mythology and is set in modern times. Band served as Executive Producer and S. Craig Zahler wrote the film, with Sonny Laguna and Tommy Wiklund directing. Di Bonaventura Pictures and Caliber Media partnered up to develop the film with Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Mark Vahradian, Dallas Sonnier, and Jack Heller produced it. Plot Edgar, a recently divorced young man returns to his childhood home to regroup his life. He discovers a mint condition Blade puppet in his deceased brother's closet and plans to sell the puppet for some quick cash. Joined by his friend Ashley and comic book nerd Markowitz the three set out on a doomed road trip to a convention in Oregon to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the infamous Toulon Murders. All hell breaks loose at the Postville Lodge during the auction when a strange force that is motivated by an evil as old as time animates all of the various puppets throughout the convention as they go on a bloody killing spree... The movie ends with the puppet being de-activated and Andre Toulon (who returns as a monster) escaping into the woods with a promise that it will be continued. Characters accordingtoimdb.png|André Toulon|link=André Toulon puppet-master-reboot-august-head.jpg|Carol Doreski|link=Carol Doreski lemnnon.png|Edgar|link=Edgar crmapotn3.png|Ashley|link=Ashley strormyneklson2.png|Nerissa|link=Nerissa temporayphoto1.png|Markowitz|link=Markowitz browded.png|Detective Brown|link=Detective Brown Mendel.png|Howie|link=Howie cuddle.png|Cuddly Bear|link=Cuddly Bear strormyneklson.png|Strommelson|link=Strommelson Puppets Inwidnew.png|Blade|link=Blade hunchbackpinhead.png|Pinhead|link=Pinhead Bababooey.png|Tunneler|link=Tunneler Tlr itune 9 (18).jpg|Kaiser|link=Kaiser SoonRevealx2.png|Happy Amphibian|link=Happy Amphibian robot littletst2.png|Mechaniker|link=Mechaniker robot littletst222.png|Grasshüpfer|link=Grasshüpfer tlr00.png|Mr. Pumper|link=Mr. Pumper trlr1.png|Junior Fuhrer|link=Junior Fuhrer Tlr_itune_9_(7).jpg|Autogyro|link=Autogyro trlr123.png|Money Lender|link=Money Lender Trivia *Charles Band will serve as Executive Producer but this will be the second film not to be made by Full Moon. *The plan is to produce multiple story lines within a new universe, which will be set in modern time and will expand the mythology. *S. Craig Zahler (Bone Tomahawk) will write the film which will maintain all of the brutally inventive puppet kills infused with the comedic tendencies that made the original franchise so popular with fans, while expanding upon Toulon's backstory and developing richer dialogue, characters, and narratives. *Sonny Laguna and Tommy Wiklund will direct. *Blade, Pinhead, Tunneler, and Torch are the only confirmed puppets from the Original franchise to return. * This will be the first film in the series since Curse of the Puppet Master where the puppets will serve as antagonists. * The photos of the puppet's silhouettes on the teaser poster were borrowed from this wiki. * Tom Devlin created a new skeleton Blade with two blades for hands as concept art but Producers decided to go with a different artist on the movie. * Started filming on March 27th, 2017 in Dallas Texas. * Andre Toulon's character is now being portrayed as a Villain, and now a French-speaking Nazi. * Barbara Crampton also starred in the original movie but had only a small cameo role. * Producer Dallas Sonnier confirmed the movie takes place in a parallel universe. * This will be the first film in the series that will not include Jester. * There were a few more puppets in the script that didn't make it into the final movie, one of them had a wrench for an arm. Category:Movies